


Stupid Cupid

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the twfemslash polyshipathon: my prompt was Erica/Lydia/Cora + coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132332507434/teen-wolf-femslash-polyshipathon-prompt

The bell above the door to _Hale Coffee House_ chimed as Cora stepped inside. 

She raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked around. Laura had gone all out; the coffee house normally looked warm and welcoming, from the honey colored walls, cherry wood furniture and chocolate tones to the squishy armchairs and soft lighting, but now it was all decked out for Valentine’s Day.

Pink lovehearts hung from the ceiling and red hearts were taped to the walls, with little kiss stickers on the mirrors. There were candles on the tables and the counter, loveheart sequins on the tables, soft love songs were playing over the radio, and there were Cupid balloons tucked into the corners. Even the staff were dressed for it, with little fluffy wings and pink lovehearts drawn on their cheeks to be Cupids.

Cora smirked when she saw Erica, stood behind the counter and looking considerably unhappy at what she’d been forced to wear. She rolled her eyes at Cora as the younger woman approached.

“Not a single word.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _angel_ ,” Cora drawled. 

“I hate you,” Erica grumbled.

“Nope,” Cora replied, tucking a blonde curl behind Erica’s ear and leaning in to kiss her. “You love me.”

Erica kissed her back, shaking her head as she pulled away. “I do,” she sounded more resigned than happy about it, but she grinned slightly. “Do you want a _True Love’s Kiss_ or a _Sex Bomb_?”

“Ugh. _Sex Bomb_ , I guess.”

Erica smiled and grabbed a cup. Cora leaned against the counter as she watched Erica make the drink with slim, practised fingers and a little shimmy of her hips to the music as she worked. 

The coffee house belonged to her older sister, Laura, and her fiancé Jordan. Cora sometimes helped out during the holiday season, but mostly, Laura, Jordan and Erica handled the regulars that frequented the shop. Her brother Derek also helped out, when he wasn’t out the back baking.

Erica set down a big cup in front of her. There was a heart in chocolate powder on top of the foam and Cora snorted, taking a sip. It didn’t taste too bad; sweet with caramel, giving way to the richness of the espresso.

“Do you want to do anything for Valentine’s Day?” she asked. 

“Lydia will kill us if we don’t do dinner or something.” Erica leaned against the counter with a sigh. “Dinner and a movie?”

There was a soft _ahem_ from behind them and Cora turned, offering Lydia a sheepish smile as she closed the door and approached them.

“I’ve booked us a table at a new restaurant in town,” Lydia said, pausing to peruse the menu. “ _True Love’s Kiss_. We’re going to take a moonlit walk after. I’ve also ordered myself two lovely presents. Thank you, by the way.”

Cora bit her lip, trying hard not to smile. She loved that Lydia was so bossy, always in control. She was also glad that Lydia could always take care of herself, even with things like this.

“What?” Lydia offered a delicate shrug when Erica raised an eyebrow. “You two don’t have a romantic bone between you.”

Cora curled an arm around Lydia’s waist, tugging her close to kiss her neck. “I’m just saving the romance for tonight.”

Lydia tilted her head, lips pursed as she considered that, then leaned into Cora’s touch, kissing her properly. “We’ll see how the dinner goes.”

Cora smiled, meeting Erica’s gaze as the blonde handed Lydia her drink, and she had to admit, she felt warm and happy. She wasn’t a romantic, but spending Valentine’s Day with her two loves...

Well, there were worst ways to spend the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
